The present invention is directed to a support or carrier strip for nails to be driven from an explosive powder charge operated setting device into a receiving material. The strip is elongated and the nails are spaced equidistantly apart and are displaceably supported within bores in the strip. Each nail has a head and a shank extending from the head with at least one guidance member positioned on the shank for holding the nail in a bore in the strip. The nail head has an outside diameter not greater than the inside diameter of the bore in the carrier strip.
In DE-OS 2 151 051, a carrier strip is disclosed with nails supported in bores in the strip. The nails are frictionally locked in the bore by a guidance member positioned on the nail shank. During the driving or setting procedure, the nails are driven individually out of the carrier strip by a driving piston within the setting device. When the nails are driven out of the strip, the strip exits from the barrel of the setting device through an outlet opening.
This known carrier strip requires a costly design for a conveying or transporting and arresting mechanism in the setting device. Moreover, there is the disadvantage that the positioning of the carrier strip takes place independently of the presence of a nail in a receiving bore. As a result, there is the considerable danger that the driving piston executes a driving stroke without driving a nail with a resultant damage to the setting device, as well as to the receiving material into which the nails are driven.